Absorbency
by Devil Chick
Summary: Spongebob's band!!!!!! Read & Review!!!


Absorbency  
  
IMPORTANT: I own none of these characters  
  
  
Background Info: For Christmas, Spongebob got an electric guitar with an amp, Patrick   
  
got a pro drum set, Squidward got a keyboard (hoping to play it), Sandy got a bass guitar   
  
with an amp, and Gary he didn't want to become famous. They decided to create their   
  
own band. They succeeded, and now they're on their first tour.   
  
  
  
  
Early Morning: about 10:45am, Spongebob awakes from his tour bus.  
  
  
Spongebob: *yawn* Good morning, Gary.  
  
Spongebob: *getting ready fro his concert, he stumbles upon a note* What's this? A fan   
  
letter? *reading it* Hmm…  
  
Sandy: *shouting from her tour bus* Hey Spongebob?! Did you get that letter?  
  
Spongebob: Yeah! I don't know who it's from though, do you?  
  
Sandy: No, but here it says, "Look in your cupboard."  
  
Spongebob: *confused* But I don't have one!  
  
Sandy: *still shouting* Neither do I! Wonder if Patrick might have one, or maybe   
  
Squidward!?  
  
Spongebob: Maybe!!  
  
Sandy: Hey Squidward! You gotta cupboard?  
  
Squidward: No, why would I?!  
  
Sandy: Cause the note says to look in it.  
  
Squidward: What…. Never mind.  
  
Squidward: *mumbling the note to himself* Oh, well sorry but I don't have one.  
  
Patrick: *getting this whole "concert thing" a little too serious* Good morning Bikini   
Bottom!!!   
  
Spongebob: Patrick!? We're not even famous yet!  
  
Patrick: Oh, yeah… I forgot  
  
Squidward: *blows air though the side of his mouth* Famous, HA! I have more fame in   
  
my nose than Patrick. Ha, ha.  
  
Sandy: Oh, be quiet, Squidward! We're on in like, 3 hours!  
  
Squidward: I know that!  
  
Spongebob: HOLY SHRIMP!!! WHERE'S MY GUITAR!?!  
  
Spongebob: *blushes* Never mind…  
  
  
  
  
Morning: about 11:30am, everyone gets ready for the concert.  
  
  
  
  
Sandy: *over at the lounge, waiting for the rest of the band* I wonder where those critters   
  
could be?  
  
Spongebob: Sorry, but I had to feed Gary. *whispering in Sandy's ear* He gets a little   
  
cranky when he doesn't eat.  
  
Squidward: *walking in* Are you ready for this, "band thing"?  
  
Patrick: Uh, huh! I am!!  
  
Sandy: Well, I'm just waiting for our guards to come in.  
  
Squidward: You hired guards?  
  
Spongebob: Well, yeah Squiddy, we get them for free when we're a band.  
  
Squidward: Oh…. That figures.  
  
  
  
  
  
Afternoon: 12:05pm, in their changing rooms, getting their make-up on.  
  
  
  
Spongebob: Oh, I'm so excited!  
  
Patrick: Yeah, I am too!  
  
Sandy: Well, ya'll can't get too excited! *laughs*  
  
Squidward: Good one Sandy, ha, ha, ha…  
  
Sandy: Squidward, you're such a bummer.  
  
Patrick: Yeah… What ever that means.  
  
Squidward: *slightly smiling* Hey, I never really realized this but, we could get really,   
  
really rich off this! Just going in huge busses, traveling and getting paid a lot just to sing!  
  
Spongebob: Yeah, Squiddy!  
  
  
  
  
Afternoon: 12:25pm, on the stage.  
  
  
Spongebob: 5 minutes and we're on!!  
  
Sandy: Yup! I'm really nervous!  
  
Squidward: *gulping* You're… Nervous??  
  
Sandy: Well, not like so nervous that I'm gonna like, die.  
  
Squidward: Oh.  
  
Patrick: I hope I don't get nervous. You know what happens when I do…  
  
All: *move slightly away from Patrick*  
  
  
  
  
Afternoon: 12:30pm, the concert starts.  
  
  
  
  
Announcer: *shouting into the microphone* Are you ready, for the newest band in Bikini   
  
Bottom?!  
  
Crowd/Fans: *screaming and yelling* Yeah!!!  
  
Announcer: Then here they are: ABSORBENCY!!!!  
  
*Spongebob starts to play*  
  
*Patrick plays softly getting to a crescendo*  
  
*Sandy plays loudly*  
  
*Squidward plays a punk-ish tone*  
  
Crowd/Fans: YEAH!!!  
  
Spongebob: Let's go!!  
  
Sandy: You told me, that you can't seem to find your way…  
  
Spongebob: So you asked for my advice…  
  
Sandy: And I said…  
  
Both: (chorus) No way! You're not getting anything from me! I can't seem to find then   
  
time to talk! Get outta my hair, and leave my life alone!!! *fades*  
  
Sandy: You taught me well, about your death-defying life…  
  
Spongebob: But you really just lied to me…  
  
Sandy: And you will never regret…  
  
Spongebob: What I said!!!!   
  
Both: (chorus)  
  
Both: Yeah!!!! Leave my life alone!!! Stop buggin me!!!  
  
Sandy: You can't even find the time to know!!!!  
  
Spongebob: That your SO ANNOYING!!!!!!  
  
All: *stop playing*  
  
Crowd/Fans: YEAH!!!! *whistling* YEAH!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Afternoon: 1:25, in the lounge.  
  
  
All: *sigh deeply*  
  
Sandy: WOW!!! That went really good!  
  
Spongebob: Better that I thought.  
  
Squidward: YEAH!! My fingers hurt!!  
  
Patrick: My wrists hurt BAD!!!  
  
  
  
Afternoon: 1:40pm, in their tour busses.  
  
  
  
Spongebob: *e-mailing his parents*   
  
Sandy: *e-mailing her parents*  
  
Squidward: *talking on the phone*  
  
Patrick: *writing to his parents*  
  
  
THE END!!! 


End file.
